muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sound of Music
References section I think we should split the References section into something like "Songs Performed by the Muppets" and "References." I know it's something of a fine line, but when the Muppets sing "The Lonely Goatherd," that's not really a reference. But when Rowlf says "I've seen the movie twice" or when Gonzo spoofs the lyrics of "My Favorite Things," that really is a reference. Also, for something like "Do-Re-Mi," we have all of those details on the song page. I don't think we need to duplicate that information here when we could just include a song list that directs to those various pages. -- Peter (talk) 16:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree, a song list and then a list of references (we've actually done that on similar pages, though I can't think of any right now). If the songs in question have their own pages, then any excerpt from them should be on the song page. The only exception I'd suggest would be for the occasional "hills are alive" gag, which is more a reference than anything else (and since the full "Sound of Music" song was never performed, I think it makes sense to note those occasional gags here). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) origins The opening line originally read, "...story that began its life as a German film in 1956, and was later adapted into musical versions for the screen and stage." Is that not correct? — Scott (talk) 20:11, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :It's semi-correct. I think it was changed because, in that structure, it implies that there was a German film called Sound of Music. The original source is in fact Maria Van Trapp's biography, which was the basis of the film *and* of the musical Sound of Music. Neither of the German films (Die Trapp Family and its sequel, Die Trapp Familie in America, as best as I can determine, were musicals. I'm not even sure if they're all that similar apart from sharing the source material. It's sort of like saying "My Fair Lady began life as a play by George Bernard Shaw," without specifying that Shaw's play was called Pygmalion. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:42, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::I changed it, seeing as all the references are to the musical versions of the story. Seeing as it's a true story, it's also probably wrong to say that it was based on the movie and not on the facts/biography. -- Peter (talk) 20:46, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I checked the film credits for Sound of Music, and it says "with the partial use of ideas by Georg Hurdalek." Hurdalek scripted the German film, but again, that's not the same as the musical being "based on." Actually, the page could use a rewrite in general, about the transition from stage to film, and the real life background. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't realize it was based on a true story. Carry on. — Scott (talk) 22:08, 3 August 2006 (UTC)